First Come First Serve
by ga-mei
Summary: They've been IMing each other, one not knowing who the other one is. When one confronts the other, things get messy...SuiTen HIATUS
1. Prologue

When I grow up

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star,  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on tv  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

My name is Karin. I am seventeen years of age, and I have fair skin, and unruly red hair, not to mention blood red eyes. But that's not important right now. One of my best friends was practically rejected in front of EVERYBODY we hang out with. Talk about humiliating.

Tenten is her name, archery and fencing is her game. She has a 100 accuracy, and hon, I'm not kidding you there. She's not someone you'd want to anger EVER because quite frankly, any object is lethal in her hands. She's 100 Chinese with honey-ivory skin, big brown eyes (which is surprising since she's asian), and wavy brown hair (another surprise since all Asians 'have to have' straight hair). She wears them in two buns, and has bangs. She wears no makeup, but is still fairly pretty.

Suigetsu is _his_ name, being a large retard is his most common game. How he has friends I have no idea, is he one of mine? Hell no. He's got fair skin as well, freaky razor sharp teeth, muscles to die for (If he wasn't a complete jerk I might even compliment that part about him), white-blonde hair that matches the moonlight, and light hazel eyes.

Their personalities are EXPLOSIVE when combined. Tenten's determined, sticks up for us women, and has the guts and the intelligence to succeed in life. Suigetsu is cocky, loud, likes animals, and enjoys throwing insults at me.

Lately though…they've been acting weird. Tenten won't stop talking about this guy she's been IMing, and Suigetsu's been…quieter. I have no idea what's going on…but I'm going to find out.

--

Chibi: Yes! I'm actually writing a SuigetsuTenten fanfic! They have like, NO stories in their little category, so I decided to put one in there. So…this is kind of like a little prologue…what do you guys think? Should I continue? Yes? No? Leave a review if you wish, they're greatly appreciated!


	2. Damaged

_Damaged, damaged  
Damaged, damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged, damaged  
So damaged  
And you can blame the one before  
So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
(Baby, I gotta know, what you are gonna do, baby?)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
(Baby, I gotta know, what you are gonna do?)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
(Baby, I gotta know, what you are gonna do?)_

A very happy Tenten giggled at the computer. She'd seated herself there for a good three hours after school, rushed through a 30 minute dinner, and remained seated at her laptop until midnight. These steps had repeated themselves for the past two weeks so far. She was IMing someone, she didn't know who, but it was someone who went to her high school with her, and it was a _male_. Oddly, that person seemed to know her…but what was even weirder was the fact that she felt so…herself…around this person. She didn't have to hide behind a mask, she could talk freely. Feel herself. It was the most incredible feeling she'd ever felt.

MSBROWNEYES: Wasn't the lecture Kakashi-sensei gave us so _lame_?

KINGOFTHEWORLD: Hai.

KINGOFTHEWORLD: Okay…I'm lying

MSBROWNEYES: Pervert! .

KINGOFTHEWORLD: You can't say that! EVERY guy wanted to know the plotline behind that orange book! We're _lucky_ he stretched the description out to a lecture!

MSBROWNEYES: You're_ so_ perverted. Will you _please_ tell me who you are?

KINGOFTHEWORLD: Maybe…

MSBROWNEYES: Hai!

KINGOFTHEWORLD: Maybe not…

MSBROWNEYES: Come on!

KINGOFTHEWORLD: I'll tell you before we log off.

MSBROWNEYES: If I log off now will you tell me?

KINGOFTHEWORLD: Iie.

KINGOFTHEWORLD: You'd just log back on afterwards…I know you better than that Tenten.

MSBROWNEYES: It's not fair! You know who I am but I don't know who you are!

KINGOFTHEWORLD: Oh, but you do. I'm in your literature class, so you must've narrowed it down by now.

MSBROWNEYES: Hai! A perverted teenage boy who knows who I am…that narrows it down to…every guy in class.

KINGOFTHEWORLD: I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were smarter…

MSBROWNEYES: NANI?! I am!

KINGOFTHEWORLD: Prove it.

MSBROWNEYES: How?

KINGOFTHEWORLD: Guess.

MSBROWNEYES: We've already gone through this. I say a name, you say no, and once I go through every name, you say I said your name but you just refused to let me know.

KINGOFTHEWORLD: I promise I'll say if it's me this time.

MSBROWNEYES: …Fine…

MSBROWNEYES: Shikamaru.

KINGOFTHEWORLD: Are you serious? Come on Tenten…

MSBROWNEYES: True…you haven't said troublesome at all…

KINGOFTHEWORLD: Duh.

MSBROWNEYES: Um…Naruto?

KINGOFTHEWORLD: I didn't rant about ramen…did I?

MSBROWNEYES: Ugh…Chouji?

KINGOFTHEWORLD: Get real.

KINGOFTHEWORLD: Hold on a sec…

Suigetsu Hozuki whirled around in his chair, and narrowed his eyes at the little disturbance in his life, the little troublemaker, the most annoying thing on earth…his adopted younger sister. "Nani?" He growled.

"Uh….kaa-san says….." The nine year old struggled to remember her mother's words.

"Nani?" Suigetsu tapped his foot impatiently, knowing Tenten was waiting on the other screen.

"Um…." The little girl twirled her long brown hair in her fingers, attempting to remember.

"Sora!" Suigetsu snapped, crossing his arms.

"I don't remember!" Sora whined, tapping her foot as well. "Oh! She wants you to wash the dishes!" The computer beeped, and Sora scrambled over, poking her head over her older brothers shoulder. "Whatcha doing, nii-san?"

"Nothing!" Suigetsu tried to obscure his sister's sight of the screen. He felt his heartbeat pick up from anxiety. "Go away Sora!"

"Suigetsu!" His mother's voice called from down the hall. "Come and do the dishes!"

"Coming!" Suigetsu called out, before rising from his chair. He shot a glare at his sister. "Don't. Touch. Anything." He instructed coldly, before leaving his room.

Being the little curious busy body Sora is, she just _had_ to read Suigetsu's IM conversation. She grinned.

"So she wants to know who he is, eh?" The diabolical little 'angel' grinned. "Okay then." She set her fingers on the keyboard, and began punching letters in.

KINGOFTHEWORLD: I am Suigetsu Hozuki.

Tenten gasped at the name before her. The boy she supposedly had begun to fall for…was _Suigetsu_?

--THE NEXT DAY--

Suigetsu ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the hall, Naruto on one side, Sasuke on the other. Of course he wasn't in the center, Sasuke was. Sasuke had Chouji and Shikamaru to his right side. The boys walked down the hall, and burst into the lunch cafeteria, where they claimed a table as their own, and waited for the girls to show up…the girls being Ino, Tenten, and Karin.

Suigetsu wasn't in the best of moods. The night prior, when he had gone to continue his conversation with Tenten, he had found his computer off. Normally he would've just turned the computer back on, but since it was already somewhat late, he just watched MTV for the remainder of the night.

Ino and Karin seated themselves at the table, and Suigetsu cocked an eyebrow. Where was Tenten? He glanced at both girls who didn't really seem fazed by this in the least.

"Where's Tenten?" He asked, staring at Karin and Ino.

"She had to get something from her locker." Ino replied, pulling out a large salad.

"Why?" Karin snapped, narrowing her eyes at the boy.

"Just wondering." Suigetsu replied.

"I wonder what's up with her…" Ino sighed, pulling out a fork, and began to drizzle some packaged vinaigrette over the lettuce. "She seemed so out of it today." She stated to Karin, shaking up her salad.

"Yeah, I know!" Karin agreed, as she shoved her hand into her backpack and pulled out her own fork, as the two girls began to share their salad. She glanced at Sasuke. "So how are things with that bubble gum chick?

"Annoying…" Sasuke muttered, clearly annoyed. "We don't communicate at all." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys!" Tenten greeted, sitting down beside Shikamaru. "How are you?"

"Troublesome." Shika replied, rolling his eyes.

"Hungry." Naruto and Chouji replied.

"Hn." Sasuke blinked.

"The whole point of lunch is to eat." Tenten stated flatly, pulling out a container and some chopsticks. "Suigetsu…I need to talk to you…alone." She stated, quietly beginning to eat her rice.

"I don't want to move. Just tell me." Suigetsu leaned forward on the table, setting his chin on it.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring it up yet…" Tenten stated, causing all the ears at her table to turn to them.

"Nani?" Suigetsu cocked an eyebrow in confusion and suspicion. "What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday night…I was chatting with someone. He calls himself 'King of the World' on AIM. It was you." Tenten stated, getting a little antsy at the pairs of eyes drilling into her. She didn't enjoy this audience in the least.

"Nani? What are you talking about?" Suigetsu repeated. He began to get anxious as well. Naruto would _never_ let him live this down.

"I know it was you. You said it yourself." Tenten began to get slightly irritated at the fact that Suigetsu seemed to be playing coy.

Suigetsu frowned. '_Sora_.' He instantly realized. "Why would I talk to you over AIM? You're not even worth talking to in person." His lying kicked in, which included a lot of bashing.

"N-Nani?" Tenten's eyes clouded over in anger.

"I mean, you're ugly, you're a nerd, and you have no sense in fashion. You're even worse than Hinata." Suigetsu stated, rolling his eyes. "And you always wear your hair in those hideous buns. I bet they're bigger than your cup size."

"Oh boy…" Ino bit her bottom lip in worry. '_Tenten spent so much time building up that self-esteem…'_

Suigetsu ignored the cold looks he was receiving by the female population of their table, and continued to prove his not so true point. "You eat all the time, and it's starting to show, even though you wear the baggiest clothes known to man kind. Not to mention the fact that you're one of the few names that's not on the 'Hot' list in the boy's locker room."

Tenten felt herself go dizzy. Why was this bothering her so much? Oh yeah, she'd thought she could tell that one person everything, she was still set on thinking it had been Suigetsu because he was the most likely. She'd never seen a side like this of him before, a side of him so cold, a side of him that made her so insecure. She did what most girls would do in this situation. She stood up, rather shakily, and bolted out of the lunchroom, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

She was ashamed of herself. She knew he'd never let her live this down. For years she'd been trying to prove that girls were just as strong as boys, and here she was, running to the girl's bathroom, on the verge of tears.

Karin on the other hand, was proving Tenten's 'girl power' theory correct. Her bubbly red eyes hardened with anger, as she rose, and slapped Suigetsu straight across the face. "What is your fucking problem?!" She snapped.

"Why would you say that to her?" Ino demanded angrily, as she swept her hand across Suigetsu's other cheek. "Do you _know_ how badly that's going to affect her?!"

"Chill. She'll get over it." Suigetsu shrugged. "It's not like she actually believed that."

Karin's eyes flared. "You mean you actually _are _that other guy?!" She screamed.

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes at her. "Hai."

"Congratulations Naruto." Sasuke groaned, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Nani?" Naruto cocked his head, confused.

"We have a new dobe in town." Sasuke stated darkly.

"We should probably go see if she's okay…" Karin stated, rising from the table, glancing at Ino.

"Absolutely." Ino agreed, rising from her seat. Karin began to leave, and Ino followed, until a hand on her shoulder prevented her from moving any further. She turned to see Sasuke. "Nani?"

"Here…" Sasuke took out a pen and paper and scribbled something down. "Do you remember that spa, near your parent's flower shop?" He inquired.

"Hai." Ino nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"My mom runs it…if you need to take Tenten there for some…pampering…just hand this over. It's on me." Sasuke formed a small smirk.

Ino's eyes widened slightly. "Arigato…" She whispered softly, before grinning from ear to ear. "That's very nice of you." She accepted the paper, and then quickly made her way out of the cafeteria to check on Tenten.

Naruto glared at Suigetsu. "You _are_ a dobe. Her name is at the _top _of the hot list, and you can barely call those clothes baggy. She's also one of the few girls that don't pile on makeup. I've yet to see her slap on anything that's not one thin coat of lip gloss."

--

When Ino arrived in the bathroom, she found Karin trying to coax Tenten into allowing her to accompany her in the handicapped stall.

"Tennie?" Ino called out softly, joining Karin, as she gently tapped the door with her knuckle.

"Nani." Tenten spoke it as a statement, and Ino could hear she was trying to contain tears.

"Open the door." Karin begged. "Don't listen to Suigetsu…he's an idiot. Sasuke even dubbed him dobe." She informed.

"Iie." Tenten stayed persistent.

"I'm glad I wore jeans today." Ino sighed, sitting down on the ground and crawling under the stall.

"Ino!" Tenten cried from the other side, obviously in shock and horror.

"Damn this skirt." Karin cursed, as she too got on the ground, despite her skirt, and crawled under the door.

"Karin!" Tenten turned away from her friends. "You guys are so abnormal."

"That's us." Ino seemed to take that as a compliment. "Your two abnormal friends."

"It's okay Tennie. We'll ditch the rest of school, splurge at Baskin Robbins, and have a sleepover." Karin promised.

"Hai! Sasuke-kun gave me a piece of paper, free treatment at the spa near the flower shop!" Ino perked up.

"Iie." Tenten refused.

"C'mon Tennie. Why does it matter so much?" Karin tried to pry more.

"Karin, I thought…I thought for once I didn't have to pretend while talking to a guy…I could just be me." Tenten explained.

"You're you all the time." Karin stated flatly.

"I don't know…." Tenten groaned. "What Suigetsu said hurt…"

"He's an SOB." Karin reminded. "Let's ditch, pamper up, and make him rue the day tomorrow." She grinned.

Tenten glanced down. "Fine." She sighed reluctantly.

"Let's go find Shikamaru. He'll hack into the school database and make sure we're excused." Ino stated.

"It's not ditching if we're _excused_." Karin groaned.

"Yar-yar. Whatever." Ino muttered, unlocking the stall, only to be faced with a very angry pinkette, who had been waiting for the stall a ridiculously long time now.

"Ino-pig." Sakura greeted, sticking her nose in the air.

"Billboard brow." Ino gave a nod, shoving the girl aside. "Let's go Karin, Tenten." She dragged her two friends along…

--

_I stared at Tenten as she sluggishly sauntered down the halls, just a few steps in front of Ino and me. I have never seen her so miserable in her entire life, but I wasn't there when her mother died in a car crash. _

_Seeing her sorrow only made me want to beat the hell out of Suigetsu even more. He didn't know his limits. But tomorrow I was going to make him regret those words he said to Tenten, and I intended on doing it the non-lethal way. _

_I motioned for Ino to go with Tenten to collect their items from their lockers, as I spotted Shikamaru a few lockers up. I bounded up to him, running a hand through my wild red hair._

_"Hey Shika-kun." I stated softly. "Ino and I want to take Tenten for some girl pampering today. We need a forged note." I whispered the last part._

_Shikamaru shrugged. "Fine." He opened his locker, and took out a few slips of colored paper, which I had helped him steal from the front office. He wrote down our passes in calligraphy that matched the handwriting of the old hags in the front office, and handed them to me. "I only think its fair for you girls to know, that what Suigetsu said to Tenten was absolutely wrong, and terribly troublesome."_

_"Nani?" I didn't quite understand this, but then and again, I always thought Suigetsu was absolutely wrong._

_"Tenten isn't one of the few that's not on the hot list. She's one of the few who's at the top." Shikamaru seemed to dread having to explain this concept to me._

_"Oh…" I stated softly, fiddling with the passes meant for us girls._

_"Damn troublesome woman…" Shikamaru cussed beneath his breath. I frowned slightly._

_"Nani?" I asked._

_"Oh…" Shikamaru jumped slightly. "Do you…this is so troublesome…but…do you want to go to the Winter formal with me?" _

_My eyes widened in shock. I had always thought Shikamaru and I simply shared a flirtationship, not a serious one. But I was willing to bring it on to higher levels if that's what he wanted. "Sure." I smiled, a little, and we shared a special look of understanding, before I felt someone grab my arm._

_"Come on Karin!" Ino had apparently come back to fetch me and she dragged me along._

--

Chibi: Okay…so…I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, so I'll say it once for this story, because having to write a disclaimer for every chapter is…

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Chibi: Exactly. Karin, will you do the honors?

Karin: crzyaznsroxursox doesn't own Naruto.

Chibi: Arigato. Karin's POV will be at the end of every chapter, kind of to sum it up. Reviews are welcome!


	3. Ticket Outta Loserville

_Pinch me is this real_

_I'm on a one way ticket, outta loserville_

_Now I'm off the social flat line_

_Things are so good that I'm_

_Taking down my Star Trek Shrine_

_And you're more than just my valentine_

_You're my ticket outta loserville_

Tenten, Ino, and Karin entered Mikoto's Spa, and Ino was almost automatically glomped by a cheery, bubbly, young woman.

"Hello Ino darling!" Mikoto Uchiha herself cried, hugging the blonde so tightly that they began to sway.

"Mikoto-san?" Ino squeaked. "I can't breathe!" She gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Mikoto released the girl, taking a step back and clasping her hand together. "So, what can I do for you today? Wait, don't you have school?" Mikoto wore a puzzled expression.

"Tennie here has a bit of a…issue…" Karin stated, setting her hand on Tenten's shoulder.

"Sasuke gave me this." Ino handed over the slip of paper to Sasuke's mother, and the onyx eyes glanced at it.

"Okay…" Mikoto nodded, serious for a split moment before she brightened up. "Is there anything special you'd like?" She inquired.

"Well…what do you do to girls who are suffering from boy problems?" Ino asked, biting her bottom lip in anxiety.

Mikoto gave a large grin. "That's a surprise." She grabbed all three girls, ushering them to a hall. "Now, I'll have my very best on you girls, after all, I'm wonderful friends with the Yamanaka's, and you girls are also my little Sasuke's friends. Go into this room. There will be three doors, in which each of you are to enter separately. Have fun!" Mikoto waved.

--

Tenten entered the first door, and found a large wet table, a woman with shoulder length auburn hair entered, purple stripes tattooed on either side cheek.

"Hello. I'm Rin, your therapist today. Tenten, right?" Rin smiled warmly as Tenten gave a small nod. "For your first treatment I'll be giving you a salt glow. It helps to hydrate your skin. I'll leave you to get undressed. There are some towels over on the wet table for you, where I'll be giving you the treatment."

--

Ino entered her own room. She glanced around, grinning at the wet table, and quickly throwing off her clothing before setting herself on the table and draping the cloths over her body appropriately. She glanced over at the door as a woman with long black hair entered.

"Hello Ino." The woman gave a smirk.

"Hey Kurenai-san." Ino grinned back.

"I was wondering when your next treatment would be." Kurenai stated, walking over to the blonde. "Shall we start with the salt glow?" She asked.

"Of course." Ino lay down on her stomach as Kurenai began rubbing a mixture of sea salt, oil, and a lemon aromatic onto her skin.

--

Karin entered her own room, and stripped herself of clothes, laying herself on the table and placing her strips of cloth over her body. She released a sigh as her therapist entered.

"Hello Karin-san, I'm Shizune, and I'll be your therapist."

--

Following each girl's salt glow was a Vichy shower, a special 6-headed shower parallel to the table. There was something wonderfully relaxing about getting a shower lying down. Then they got ready for a massage, all three in the same room.

"I'm glad you two dragged me into this." Tenten cuddled her robe around her body. "This is so relaxing." She heaved a light sigh.

"Tennie, this is just the _beginning_." Ino smirked, hopping onto a bench, and lying down.

Tenten beamed. "Sweet." She mimicked Ino's actions, this being the first time she had attended a spa. Karin followed their actions, removing her glasses and setting them on a stand nearby.

Karin and Tenten were surprised in the least when three men walked in, rather than their previous massage therapists. One had long black hair, and held an ironic resemblance to Sasuke, while one had long blonde hair that was freakishly similar to Ino, the last man had an angelic face, and wild red hair.

"Hello Ino, girls. I'm Itachi, this is Deidara, and Sasori…we'll be with you for this portion of your treatment." Itachi gave a small smirk as he headed to Ino. Deidara headed over to Tenten, and Sasori went over to Karin.

Ino closed her eyes in pleasure as Itachi rubbed some oils onto her bare back, and began massaging her.

--

Next up was manicures, facials, and pedicures. The girls dressed back into robes, fully relaxed, as they sauntered on over to a room with three large comfy chairs, Shizune, Kurenai, and Rin now waiting on them again.

Tenten heaved a deep sigh as she ignored the thick cream coated onto her face. She felt absolutely spoiled at the moment, and loved every second of it. While Rin gave her a nice French manicure, she sipped on a cold beverage, courtesy of Mikoto.

"See? Girl time rocks." Ino gave a small smirk, seeing as a grin would break her own mask, and sipped her own beverage through a slim straw. Karin gave a small chuckle in agreement.

"Tennie. You do know I intend to make Suigetsu rue today like he's never regretted anything before." Karin laughed diabolically.

"Don't hurt him…" Tenten flinched slightly, not really wanting Karin to severely hurt Suigetsu. "That's my job."

Karin laughed. "Iie. We shouldn't hurt him. We're going to glam you up tomorrow, and that alone should kill him." She forced back an involuntary grin, to prevent the mask from cracking.

Tenten laughed as well. "I like that idea."

Karin smirked, flattered. "Of course you do."

--

School had just let out, and Suigetsu immediately made his way to Shikamaru's locker. "What'd you do?" He asked, knowing Shikamaru was _somehow_ behind the mysterious disappearance of Karin, Ino, and Tenten.

"Nani?" Shikamaru yawned, closing his locker and leaning against it. "What are you talking about…dobe?" He gave a small smirk at the last word.

"I know it was you who forged the passes. You did that last semester when we wanted to go ditch school and see that rock concert." Suigetsu reminded, narrowing his eyes at the genius. "Where'd they go?" he demanded.

"Girl pampering time." Shikamaru yawned again. He slung his backpack strap over one shoulder, too lazy to bother slinging it over both shoulders. He began to head out of the building, Suigetsu quickly on his tail.

"Where?" Suigetsu inquired, causing the genius to frown in frustration.

"I don't know." Shikamaru replied, desperately trying to ditch Suigetsu, but too lazy to actually put any effort into this plan.

Suigetsu merely growled at this statement, and walked away, leaving Shikamaru to make a mad dash to his car before Suigetsu found anything else to interrogate him with.

--

The girls were back at the large apartment Karin shared with her father, ready to drown themselves in ice cream and chick flicks. Karin had nearly tackled Ino in order to make sure the Rocky Road container was safely in her position, while Ino was merely searching for cookies and crème. Tenten gladly accepted the mint chocolate chip.

Another dilemma dawned upon the teenage girls. The movie. They searched Karin's wall of various DVD's arguing over what they should watch.

"Legally Blonde!" Ino whined.

"We watched that last time Ino!" Tenten protested. "Why not Batman Begins?"

"Oh please Tenten, that's such a _guy_ movie." Ino rolled her eyes, snatching up Dreamgirls."

"But Dreamgirls is so...boring…" Tenten whined.

"Why don't we watch Mean Girls? It makes us _all_ happy." Karin cried, plucking the DVD from the shelf.

"I like that idea." Karin's father agreed, holding up a hand from his newspaper. He in fact didn't care so much for the movie, however the girls were going to be watching it in the loft and he didn't enjoy listening to their fuss.

Tenten wrinkled her nose. "Mean girls is fine with me." She sighed reluctantly.

"Yeah…I'm cool with that too…" Ino shrugged.

"Let's go then. See you in the morning dad." Karin grabbed three spoons, while Tenten took the DVD from Karin, and the three girls lingered down the hall to Karin's room.

--

"SORA!" Suigetsu had eaten dinner with Sasuke and Naruto, and had now arrived home, clearly reminded of the incident prior to the girls ditching of school.

Sora poked her head from behind a wall. "Hai?" She blinked, with her eyes wide with fear.

"You touched my computer…didn't you?" He growled, walking towards her with an edge that seemed to intimidate.

"Kaa-san wanted me to dust…" Sora held up a Swifter. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Last night." Suigetsu reminded. His eyes narrowed as he literally heard the 'click' in her head as she placed the pieces together, and her eyes widened with realization and guilt. She bolted down the hall. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PIG!" Suigetsu snapped, throwing his backpack onto the couch and taking off after her.

--

Tenten set down her container of ice cream as she leapt up, all hyped up on sugar, and danced around crazily, bounding past Karin and Ino, who watched her with amused expressions.

"What are you doing?" Karin asked, restraining a laugh that was collecting in her throat.

"Dancing." Tenten began krumping like there was no tomorrow.

"Whoa girl." Ino pressed her lips together to retain her laugh as well. "No sugar for you anymore."

Karin slid out her video cell, and began recording Tenten, who was unconscious to this act. Ino's eyes widened as Karin grinned, and finished up the video.

"That's so mean!" Ino hissed, snatching the phone from Karin.

"Tennie, if you don't stop scaring the shit out of me, I swear I will send a video of it to Suigetsu." Karin grinned, expecting her friend to instantly stop her dancing, and snatch up the phone, to erase the video.

"Go ahead." Tenten was in too good of a mood, and had forgotten of the earlier events, having been pampered and indulged in a whole bucket of ice cream while watching Mean Girls.

"Seriously?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm." Tenten nodded, slowly easing away from krumping, and into cheer routines.

Ino began taking her own video of the Chinese, who was currently flipping all over the room in her old cheer shorts that were a tad too short, thus used as pajamas, and a camisole.

"Do you mind if we take a new one then? The old one is really bad…I mean…we don't want to begin torturing Suigetsu yet…" Ino grinned, again expecting a 'no' but was happily surprised when Tenten replied with a 'yeah, whatever'.

"Do you think she's like, high on sugar, and has no idea what she's doing?" Karin grinned, keeping her voice low as to not ruin the video.

"Yep." Ino nodded, turning the camera at her and Karin. "Hey Suigetsu!" She grinned. "You're probably drooling seeing Tennie over here like this."

"Or you could be scowling, wondering what the hell we were thinking when we sent you this!" Karin chirped.

Ino rolled her eyes, shoving Karin away. "Well…if you're a normal teenage guy…"

"Which you're not." Karin forced herself back into the picture.

"Be quiet." Ino giggled. "Then you're probably wondering why we're doing this to you. It's not to be nice. It's to say that the torturing has _just begun_." She grinned diabolically. She didn't notice Tenten sneaking up, until the brunette grabbed the cell and stared at the lens.

"What is this? Are you making a movie?" Tenten cocked her head at the lens.

"Yeah…" Ino frowned. "You knew that."

"Right…who's it to?" Tenten asked cheerily.

"Suigetsu…" Karin replied slowly, eyeing the girl oddly.

"Oh…hey Suigetsu…" Tenten spoke in a seductive tone, before breaking into a giggle fit and handing the cell over to Ino.

"Okay, bye!" Ino made a 'Sai smile' which she named after a kid at school who always dished out fake smiles. She finished the video and began to send it before realization snapped into Tenten's mind. Just as it had sent, Tenten began freaking out. Her sugar rush was out of phase one, or as Ino herself called it, the 'unconscious' stage, and into phase two, which she called: flashbacks of everything that happened during phase one.

Tenten stared at Ino. "Please tell me I was just asleep and had a crazy crack dream." She begged, eyes pleading.

"We forgot about your freaky sugar rush stages…." Ino groaned, slapping her forehead.

"Dammit…" Karin cussed, staring at the cell.

--

Suigetsu's phone buzzed and he glanced at it, as it alerted him of a video message from Karin. He hit play.

--

"Nooo. No no no no no." Tenten moaned. "This isn't happening." She flung back onto Karin's bed.

"Don't worry…." Karin soothed. "It was our entire fault. I swear. I will fix this." She opened her window.

"Where are you going?" Ino stared at Karin like the crazy woman she was.

"To kill that boy before he finds the forward button." Karin growled.

--

Suigetsu was still engaged in the video when he heard an annoying rapping sound at his window. It scared him to say in the least when he looked up to see the intimidating redhead behind the glass. She obviously wanted in.

He walked over, phone in hand, video still playing and opened the door slightly. "What do you wa-HEY!" She had reached over and grabbed his cell, then took off running.

"Get back here Karin!" Suigetsu climbed out the window and took off after her.

--

Tenten cocked her head as she heard an oddly familiar yell, and poked her head out of the window. She saw Karin running around to the large tree, holding a small object, and Suigetsu on her tail.

Karin scrambled to climb the tree, sticking the cell in her shirt secured between her chest and bra. She made it a few branches up before Suigetsu caught her leg.

"Tennie, catch!" Karin cried, latching onto the branch with one hand and grabbing the cell with another, tossing it up to Tenten.

Tenten immediately strained out to catch the object, and erased the message. She heaved as sigh of relief. "Done!" She cried, chucking the cell back at Suigetsu, who caught the cell.

"What the hell?!" Suigetsu growled.

"Shut up, you condescending jerk." Tenten rolled her eyes. "C'mon Karin." She held out her hand as Karin kicked herself free from Suigetsu, and leapt into Tenten's hands, as her friend pulled her into the room.

--THE NEXT MORNING--

"Rise and shine Tennie! We got some work to do!" Karin poked Tenten in the ribs with her toes.

"Iie." Tenten shook her head, refusing to move an inch.

--A FEW HOURS LATER--

Suigetsu leaned against his locker, yawning as Naruto rambled on about some kind of instant ramen they now had on sale at Vons. He couldn't help but think about Tenten and what she had said. The two words 'condescending' and 'jerk' rang in his ears, and he yearned to find out if she actually meant it, or had just said it in the spur of the moment.

"Oh god." Shikamaru and Sasuke approached Suigetsu.

"What?" Suigetsu demanded.

"My god." Sasuke grinned, before walking off to catch up with Sakura.

"Wow…" Shikamaru grinned, making a 180 and leaning against the locker as well.

"What?" Suigetsu was getting antsy.

"Look." Shikamaru pointed at three girls strutting down the hall way. The first two were easily labeled as Ino and Karin. But the third? That couldn't be Tenten. That _shouldn't_ be Tenten. This girl's hair was flat ironed, she wore large silver hoop earrings, eyeliner and mascara, lip gloss, an off the shoulder ¾ sleeved green sweater, brown fingerless gloves, brown boots that reached her knees with some green knee socks poking out of it. And to reveal long legs, she wore a jean mini skirt. What the hell had Ino and Karin done to Tenten?!

"Hey…you don't care if I ask her out…do you?" Naruto asked, grinning as he stared at Tenten.

--

Chibi: WHOO! Two updates in one day (obviously the other update was for a different story) So…leave a review! Thanks a lot!


End file.
